baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
May 7
1800s 1900s 1910s *1917 - Babe Ruth of the Boston Red Sox allowed only two hits as he outpitched Walter Johnson of the Washington Senators, 1–0, at Griffith Stadium. Ruth helped himself driving in the winning run with a sacrifice fly. 1920s *1922 - Jesse Barnes of the New York Giants pitched the only no-hitter of the year, beating the Philadelphia Phillies, 6–0, at the Polo Grounds. *1925 - At Forbes Field, Pittsburgh Pirates shortstop Glenn Wright made an unassisted triple play in the ninth inning against the St. Louis Cardinals when he caught Jim Bottomley's line drive, stepped on second base to double Jimmy Cooney, and tagged Rogers Hornsby coming from first. Despite Wright’s effort, the Cardinals won, 10–9. 1930s 1940s *1940 - In wartime, the Brooklyn Dodgers became the first National League team to fly when they traveled by air to Chicago from St. Louis. 1950s *1957 - Cleveland Indians pitcher Herb Score was hit on the right eye by a line drive off the bat of Gil McDougald in the first inning. The ball broke Score's nose and damaged his eye; he missed the rest of the season. *1959 - A crowd of 93,103 came to the Los Angeles Coliseum on Roy Campanella Night to show their affection for the paralyzed Dodger catcher. The Dodgers were beaten by the New York Yankees, 6–2, in an exhibition game that followed the ceremonies. 1960s *1960 - Norm Sherry, a replacement catcher for the Los Angeles Dodgers, hit a walk-off home run in the 11th inning to give his brother, relief pitcher Larry Sherry, a 3–2 victory over the visiting Philadelphia Phillies. *1966 - After only four victories in the first twenty games, New York Yankees manager Johnny Keane was fired and was replaced by the team's general manager and former skipper, Ralph Houk. 1970s *1970 - Los Angeles Dodgers first baseman Wes Parker completed the cycle by hitting a triple in the tenth inning to beat the New York Mets, 7–4, at Shea Stadium. Parker became the first Dodger to hit for the cycle since Gil Hodges did it with the Brooklyn Dodgers in 1949. *1975 - The Atlanta Braves trade holdout first baseman Dick Allen and catcher Johnny Oates to the Philadelphia Phillies for catcher Jim Essian, outfielder Barry Bonnell, and cash. Allen had refused to report to the Braves after being acquired in an off-season deal with the Chicago White Sox. 1980s *1986 - Philadelphia Phillies center fielder Garry Maddox announced his retirement at the age of 36. Properly nicknamed "Secretary of Defense", the slick-fielding Maddox won eight Gold Gloves. 1990s *1995 - Former All-Star outfielder Gus Bell died at the age of 66. As the patriarch of a three-generation baseball family, Bell reached the 100-RBI mark four times while starring for the Cincinnati Reds. His son, Buddy, and his grandsons, David and Mike, later played in the major leagues. *1997 - The Montreal Expos scored 13 runs to set an National League record for runs in a sixth inning during their 19–3 win over the San Francisco Giants. Montreal added five runs in the fifth to set a National League record for runs in consecutive innings with 18. *1999: **Carlos Lee became the first player in Chicago White Sox history to hit a home run in his first major league at-bat in the 7–1 victory over the Oakland Athletics. **In the biggest comeback in Jacobs Field history, the Cleveland Indians scored 18 runs in the final three innings to overcome a 9–1 deficit to beat the Tampa Bay Devil Rays, 20–11. Tampa Bay's [[first baseman Fred McGriff set a major league record by homering in his 34th major league park. **Rookie Bruce Aven hit the first pinch-hit grand slam in Florida Marlins history helping his team to beat the Dodgers 6–3. **Hideki Irabu of the New York Yankees pitcher opposed Matt Suzuki of the Seattle Mariners in the first match up of Japanese starting pitchers in major league history. **Larry Walker hit a two-out home run in the first inning as the Colorado Rockies tied a National League record by scoring in 14 consecutive innings. The mark was established by the 1894 Pittsburgh Pirates and the 1949 New York Giants The major league mark is 17 set by the Boston Red Sox in 1903. 2000s *2003 - Seventy-nine year old Wayne Terwilliger became the oldest manager in minor league history. Terwilliger, who has managed 12 minor league teams, will lead the Fort Worth Cats to the Central Baseball League championship in 2005. He will retire after the season with a record of 1,224 wins and 1,089 losses. Only Connie Mack (at 87) is ahead of Terwilliger in being the eldest manager ever in professional baseball. *2005 - Julio Franco of the Atlanta Braves hit 3-for-4 including his first home run of the season in the 4–1 victory over the Houston Astros 4-1. Franco, who turns 47 on August 23, became the second-oldest player in major league history to homer at 46 years, 257 days. Jack Quinn, a pitcher who accomplished the feat when he was 100 days older, hit a home run for the Philadelphia Athletics on June 27, 1930. Births *1866 - Joe Neale, pitcher (d. 1913) *1876 - Case Patten, pitcher (d. 1935) *1880 - Mickey Doolan, infielder (d. 1951) *1887 - Henri Rondeau, outfielder (d. 1943) *1888 - Paul Smith, outfielder (d. 1958) *1888 - Gus Williams, outfielder (d. 1964) *1889 - Wilson Collins, outfielder (d. 1941) *1892 - Allan Travers, pitcher (d. 1968) *1893 - Bill Hobbs, infielder (d. 1945) *1896 - Tom Zachary, pitcher (d. 1969) *1899 - Eddie Pick, infielder (d. 1967) *1902 - Sal Gliatto, pitcher *1905 - Dave Barbee, outfielder (d. 1968) *1906 - Syd Cohen, pitcher (d. 1988) *1908 - Harry (Stinky) Davis, IF/ OF (d. 1997) *1909 - Ed Heusser, pitcher (d. 1956) *1913 - Art Doll, pitcher (d. 1978) *1917 - Al Papai, pitcher (d. 1995) *1918 - Al Epperly, pitcher (d. 2003) *1924 - Al Cihocki, infielder *1929 - Dick Williams, manager *1937 - Cllaude Raymond, All-Star pitcher *1942 - John Flavin, pitcher *1943 - Steve Whitaker, outfielder *1944 - Billy Murphy, outfielder *1948 - Ken Hottman, outfielder *1955 - Bob Ferris, outfielder *1961 - Manny Hernández, pitcher *1970 - Brook Fordyce, catcher *1970 - Mark Smith, outfielder *1982 - Conor Jackson, infielder Deaths *1905 - Al Mays, pitcher (b. 1865) *1912 - Gus Alberts, infielder (b. 1861) *1935 - Sid Farrar, infielder (b. 1859) *1943 - Bill Coughlin, infielder (b. 1878) *1946 - Bill Fox, infielder (b. 1872) *1946 - Bill Fincher, pitcher (b. 1894) *1947 - Mike McDermott, pitcher (b. 1864) *1948 - Hi Ladd, outfielder (b. 1870) *1949 - John Durham, pitcher (b. 1881) *1951 - Ezra Lincoln, pitcher (b. 1868) *1952 - Red Bluhm, pinch-hitter (b. 1894) *1956 - Tommy Atkins, pitcher (b. 1887) *1966 - Bing Miller, outfielder (b. 1894) *1969 - Ray Mack, All-Star infielder (b. 1916) *1979 - Johnny Berger, catcher (b. 1901) *1979 - Marty McHale, pitcher (b. 1886) *1987 - Boom-Boom Beck, pitcher (b. 1904) *1989 - Howie Moss, OF/ IF (b. 1917) *1993 - Thurman Tucker, All-Star outfielder (b. 1917) *1995 - Gus Bell, All-Star outfielder (b. 1928) *2001 - Dick Kimble, infielder (b. 1915)